Nightcrawler's Adventure With a Ceiling Fan and an
by BAMF
Summary: and an X-Baby. This is my first fic. Feel special! it's pretty much what it says...


Disclaimer: I don't own any other the people I wrote about. Although I'd like to. If I did I'd have some nice nice money, but since I don't own them no money for BAMF! Oh well... I don't own Molson been either, I am slightly underage...3 more years everybody!  
  
* * thinking  
  
tiny writing like this means talking quietly  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nightcrawlers' Adventure With a Ceiling Fan and a X-BABY.  
  
"Sigh"   
Kurt sat, exhausted on the couch. Thinking back to a time when he and his fellow X-Men battled the Sentinels, the Brotherhood, and any other villain bent on destroying them.  
  
And that was only last week!  
  
But today they had a new foe to do battle with, the X-Babies. After just one day Nightcrawler is already half dead.   
  
Wolverine had gotten the best one of the bunch. He and Wolvie were in the kitchen tossin' back their respective beers, root for one, Molson for the other. Ororo was in the garden teaching Shower the secrets of her prize winning roses and Colossus...  
  
*Poor Colossus* thought Kurt  
  
...was in the library giving an endless grammar lesson to Colossusus...  
  
"...sigh...OK, let's try this again..."  
"OK!" His perky metal plated counterpart exclaimed.  
"Alumi-NUM!"  
"Alumi-NUM-INUM!!" He shouts triumphantly jumping up on his chair.  
Colossus whimpers to himself while banging his rather large head on the rather expensive table.  
  
Suddenly our blue hero remembered Bobby.  
  
*Where is Bobby anyway? Last time I saw him, he was packing a bag and going out withe Icebaby. Lucky him. Outside there are escape routs*  
  
Not Kurt though, he was trapped in a living room with a rather overactive child. And the fact that he had super powers didn't help much either.  
  
*Everyone else has the easy kid, Rouge + Sugar and Kitty + Shadow Kitty are out playing on the swings, the prof's talking about astute stuff with his kid Charlie and I'm stuck with Creepycrawler, this kid who needs some ritalin bad!*  
  
Kurt's thoughts were interrupted by a BAMF!, a cloud of brimstone and two yellow glowing eyes right in front of his.  
  
*He looks just like the little BAMF! Doll sitting on Kitty's bed...Kitty...* Little red hearts were doing a little lovely dopey danse around his smiling face.   
  
"Let's play! Let's play! I wanna play!!" The living doll exclaimed.  
  
The hearts burst simultaneously by the bouncing child.  
  
"I wanna play hide and go seek!!! Hide and seek! Hide and seek!"  
"There's no way in heaven I'm falling for THAT again!"  
"Oh come on..."  
"No...let's do something a little less..."  
"Fun..." He said with a pout and giving Kurt his best sad puppy eyes.  
"Sigh...alright. What do you want to do?"  
Creepy's eyes lit up brighter than Jubilee on a sugar high.  
"Except..." Kurt interjected and quickly as he could. "Hide and go seek!"  
"Aw man!" The little kid started to pout again but reluctantly agreed. "Ok, we can sit, watch some T.V."  
*Finally*  
  
They sank into the soft cushions, Nightcrawler and his peppy blue counterpart both watched the flickering screen...  
  
"No! Not pokémon!!" Creepy frantically snatched the remote and changed the channel.  
"Why?! I thought all little kids loved that show!"  
"No! They freak us out! They look like some of the kids back home!"  
"Oh...sorry."  
CLICK.  
  
They sat and watched the shopping channel...for about 2 minutes...  
  
FWD 3 minutes  
  
"Creepy! Get down from there!!" Kurt yelled looking up at the big blue blur on the ceiling.  
  
"wwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyy!!IIIIIIIITTTTTTTT'SSSSSSSSFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!"  
  
  
The ceiling fan made quite a good merry-go-round.  
  
"You'll make yourself sick!"  
  
*He could make a useful addition to the circus back home* Kurt thought while staring in disbelief. *First "Ice and BAMF!'S Wild refrigerator rodeo" and now this!*  
  
Kurt knew he could BAMF! Up there and get him down but he couldn't risk breaking the fan. The professor was not pleased the LAST time that happened...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*REW 10 years*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kitty: Hey Bobby!  
Bobby: Hun.   
He responds not looking up from his magazine.  
Kitty: Betcha you can't squish that fly up there on the ceiling!  
A mischievous eye looks up from the page.  
  
28 seconds later...  
  
Jean: Um...Bobby?  
She says, standing very cautiously on one of many ice slides swirling around the halls of the mansion.  
  
Bobby: Yahun?  
He manages to yell while whizzing around the hall on another slide.  
Kitty is still in the livingroom rolling on the ice covered floor...well...sliding on the ice covered floor...laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Jean: You do realize...  
She notices he's not listening.  
Jean: ...BOBBY!  
Bobby: WHAT!  
Jean: STOP!!  
He stops. Gets off his ice slide and stands right in front of her looking quite annoyed. His frown quickly turns into a big smile.  
Bobby: Jean...Don't move a muscle...  
Jean stands completely still as if some humongous  
monster is standing right behind her.  
Bobby extends his finger ever so slowly to her shoulder...  
  
SQUAT!  
  
Jean: Ewwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!  
A newly squished fly is embedded in her purple sweater.  
SUDDENLY...  
  
Crash!  
  
Scott: What was that?!  
While waking out from another room he slips on the ice covered floor.  
Scott: OW!  
He hits his head on the ice covered wall.  
Scott: OW!  
Slightly large pieces of ice fall from the ceiling.  
Scott: OW! Stop that Bobby!  
  
Bobby: Dude! It wasn't me! Tee hee hee.  
  
Bobby slides into the former livingroom, newly formed, well furnished ice rink to investigate the crash.  
A giggling Kitty and a rather angry professor are standing around a heap of ice and what looks like fan blades...  
  
Bobby: I didn't do it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Now back to the show*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
"You are GOING to get SICK!"  
"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."  
SPLAT!  
Bamf.  
  
Our heroic baby-sitter looked down at his new Itallian shoes, a birthday gift from Kitty and sighed. Creepycrawler, looking rather nauseously up at his big blue pal, was lying on the floor with his three fingered hands rubbing his tummy.  
  
"I don't...BURP!...fell to...good..."  
"No kidding." Kurt said, still staring sadly at his beloved shoes. "Let's get this cleaned up."  
  
FWD 15 minutes...  
  
Creepy was back to his old mischievous self. Bright eyes and...uh...bushy tailed. ...Sorry...had to... (:  
  
"You feel better now I assume."  
"YUP!" Creepy said while balancing on Kurt's head.  
*Can't say as much for these.* Nightcrawler thought while putting his shoes out the door in a garbage bag. *He definitely belongs in the circus.*  
  
BAMF!  
  
*Oh no!*  
  
Luckily for Kurt, Creepy just went to the livingroom couch. A sigh of relief escaped the big Crawler's lips.  
  
*Finally!*  
  
Unfortunately for our hero, when the X-Baby's are involved, relaxation more than likely isn't...  
  
The front door flung open. And milliseconds later a mini ice slide flashed past the livingroom door.  
  
"Popsicle!!" Lil'Crawler jumped up from the cushions and BAMFED! to greet his partner in crime. In an instant the two X-Babies were whizzing around the room on another mini slide.  
  
"Would you two STOP?!!" Kurt surprised himself. He didn't know he could be that firm to children.  
  
The slide stopped and in a puff of smelly smoke they were at his heels.   
  
"Now, IceBaby! Where's IceBiggy? I mean IceBobby! I mean Bobby! Bobby?, he asked himself, yea yea, Bobby."  
  
Before the little ice cube could answer, a quiet whimper came from the hallway. Fearing his fellow X-Man had suffered a similar fate as he, Kurt BAMFED! To the open doorway.  
Bobby "Iceman" Drake lay face down between the door and the walkway. He seemed to be covered in...BLOOD?!  
  
"BOBBY!" Kurt yelled. Looking at his injured friend.  
"..k..kk...urt..?..." He managed to whisper. "  
"What happened?! We have to get you to Hank! You're bleeding!"  
"..noo...cough..cough...p..pp...ain..t.......ba...ll...l......iiic...cce....b.b.al..lls...ss.......cough...sto..p...put...tt...it....d....ow..n.......don....'t......tha...t's......ss.....n...n...nnnottt...a....ttooy...yy...." With that the X-Man who has faced infinite foes in his crime fighting career (including Gambit's so-called prize winning gumbo) collapsed into Kurt's arms.  
  
Nightcrawler looks up to see the two little trouble makers peeking out from the living room. Their smiles disappearing. He knew he shouldn't leave them alone. They should NEVER be left alone! But Bobby had to see Hank. Kurt knew he'd end up there sooner or later himself.  
  
*I hope the padded room will be free*  
  
"I have to get Iceman to Dr. Hank, OK?" He shot a glare at Icebaby. "You two BE-HAVE!!"  
"We will, we promise" They replied with ashamed looks.  
  
With that and a murmur from the fallen X-Man...BAMF!...they were gone.  
The two remaining children looked at each other, the shamed faces melting away into mischievous smiles...  
  
Tee hee hee hee hee....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay! I can't believe I wrote so much! (To me it's a lot, to others maybe not.) It seemed so simple in my head. Oh well. Please R&R. This is my first fic so I gotta know what's wrong with it (if anything ^__^ ). Thanks for reading!   
Oh and sorry to those of you who are wondering where Kurt's accent went. I know I'd end up doing it wrong so I didn't even make an attempt. Aren't I the positive thinker?   
BAMF!.  



End file.
